


20,000 won

by orphan_account



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, Lowkey AU, M/M, Slow Build, Weigyeol, You're Welcome, highkey weigyeol, im salty im creating the weigyeol tag, lowkey canon, summer go era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small, and seemingly simple bet between a demon and a rabbit. Sungjun and Minsoo are victim to it.





	

"When will you two just admit you're dating?"

Sungjun choked on his ramen and set his chopsticks down as he covered his mouth. Wooseok's words came out of nowhere, and Wooseok wasn't the type to be so upfront about these things.

The two were sitting in a ramen bar, them as well as the other members had split off to eat meals in different places, so the two 96 liners ended up here as a pair.

"E-excuse me?" Sungjun mumbled after a few moments, grabbing his water to take a sip.

"You're always cuddling on the couch. If we're not home, you always room together." Wooseok spoke as he absently stirred his noodles, as if he'd said nothing alarming at all. "I have a bet with Yein-ah and it's going to hurt my non-existant wallet if you two don't fess up soon."

Was he talking about him and Minsoo? "Y-you're mistaken," Sungjun quickly insisted.

"As if," Wooseok gazed away from his bowl and up at Sungjun, "You can't tell me Go Minsoo, the king of 'I dislike skinship' hasn't let you, the self-proclaimed expert on the subject, cast some sort of spell on him to take any opportunity he can to get close with you without thinking twice."

"Did you just call me a witch?" Sungjun couldn't help but tease as he picked up his chopsticks again.

Wooseok let out a small huff at that, clearly unamused. "This bet goes on for another week, and if you two don't admit it before then, you're gonna be helping me pay the 20,000 won I'll owe Yein-ah."

Sungjun let out an awkward laugh at that. Was a bet really that important? Plus.. "We're not even a thing-"

Wooseok slammed his chopsticks down on the table, causing Sungjun to jump a bit, "Stop denying it, you two are definitely more than just friends."

"Why are you so insistent?" Sungjun said, holding his chest a little but in a playful way, "I'm serious, Wooseok-ah, we're nothing more than friends-"

"You two have spent more than 80 days in a hotel room together!" Wooseok said a little loudly, "You're even staying with him in one tonight! You can't tell me there's not something more."

"There really isn't!" Sungjun was starting to get a bit defensive, "And we're in Japan, Wooseok-ah, I can't exactly stay anywhere else."

Wooseok just huffed and grabbed his chopsticks again, playing with them a little. "You two have to be dating-"

"You know what? I didn't come to eat with you for an interrogation over a false case." Sungjun said as he stood up. He pulled out his wallet and placed enough money on the table to cover their meal. "I'm going back to the hotel." He waited for Wooseok to say something, but he just stayed quiet and stared at his meal. Sungjun huffed and hesitated no longer to leave the ramen bar.

Him and Minsoo were just friends. Right?

Sungjun stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he walked down the streets of Tokyo, music playing from his earphones as an attempt to drown out the bustle of the city. It was similar to Seoul, and it was comforting in its own sense.

His mind wandered to Minsoo. Go Minsoo, Kogyeol of UP10TION, the noble vocalist with stunning visuals and a personality to match his stage name. A boy who always asked to room with Sungjun if they weren't home, who publically claimed he strongly disliked skinship but always wanted Sungjun's arms around him or his hand on his thigh, who insisted on filming all the times they hung out together so they would never forget it.

It was nothing more than a friendship, right? It was normal to be that close with someone, especially one of your bandmates that you've been around since long before a debut.

Sungjun perked up when he heard a notification from his phone. It wasn't the groupchat. He pulled his phone out to look; it was Dongyeol. Wasn't he with Hwanhee? Why was he texting him? He sighed and opened up his KakaoTalk app to read the message

xiaooooo • 18:22  
yah hyung  
where are you  
wooshinnie messaged me  
are you going back to the hotel?  
he says sorry

WEI ( ＾∀＾) • 18:24  
give me a chance to reply

xiaooooo • 18:24  
sorry hyung

WEI ( ＾∀＾) • 18:25  
yes, i'm going back to the hotel i'm almost there  
how come you're texting me and not wooseok-ah?

xiaooooo • 18:25  
he feels like an idiot

WEI ( ＾∀＾) • 18:25  
he should, what he said was rude

xiaooooo • 18:26  
i don't know what he said but he really is sorry

WEI ( ＾∀＾) • 18:26  
you should go back to spending your time with hee-ah

There was no reply after that. Sungjun frowned at his phone a little; he felt mean, but in his opinion, Wooseok should apologize to him directly for trying to manipulate his romantic feelings for someone to earn himself a few bucks. He didn't mean to tell Dongyeol off like that.

WEI ( ＾∀＾) • 18:30  
i'm sorry

He sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Even if Dongyeol replied, he wasn't sure if he wanted to carry on that conversation. It had been a long day; an early practice, skipping lunch to continue practicing, having to take the train to the practice area and back, and now this recent revolution the blond-haired devil seemed to think he was starting with the catalyst of a deal he made with a naïve rabbit. Travelling to Tokyo for work was more exhausting than exciting, and they were still here for a couple weeks.

Man, I can't wait to just go home, Sungjun thought to himself. Even though home meant being enclosed in the dorms with all ten members and he really just wanted to be alone. Hopefully Minsoo wasn't back at the hotel yet so he could have a few moments just with himself and his thoughts.

Sungjun groaned slightly when he heard the familiar chime of a message once again from his phone. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but out of habit he pulled out his phone and opened his app to see whoever wanted to pester him now.

He blinked a bit when he saw the message was from Minsoo. Minsoo wasn't really the one to message the members one on one, he was always in the group chat, unless something was really on his mind. Sungjun grew a bit concerned, worried even, but his curiousity was peaked to know what Go Minsoo wanted from him.

kogi • 18:52  
hey where are you wei yah?

WEI ( ＾∀＾) • 18:52  
i'm on my way back to the hotel  
why, what's up?

Sungjun was concerned when Minsoo wasn't replying right away, usually he did. He waited three minutes, five minutes, ten minutes, he reached the hotel and Minsoo still hadn't replied. Was he just curious as to where he was? That in itself was odd, especially for Go Minsoo. He tried to pay no mind to it as he slipped inside the hotel lobby and hit the elevator button, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. His fingers carded through his hair as he patiently waited, his foot tapping along to the music quietly pulsating into his ears. He perked up when he received a text again, the familiar tone obviously belonging to Minsoo.

kogi • 19:18  
are you back yet?

WEI ( ＾∀＾) • 19:19  
just in the lobby

kogi • 19:19  
okay i'm already in the room talk to you in a minute

Why was Minsoo already back at the hotel; wasn't he out for dinner with Yein? Usually the two of them would stay out the latest, but mostly Yein was one to eat dinner somewhere then go explore the shops around. Sungjun slipped into the elevator and hit the sixth flood button, removing his earbuds as he thought more. Minsoo seemed to want to talk about something.

But what?

kogi • 19:20  
wei yah? please come alone


End file.
